It's Personal
by Manic-Cheese-Fairy
Summary: When Jen transfers from London how does the rest of the team react? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Jen walked down the halls of CSI, she was supposed to be in Supervisor Grissom's office but she couldn't find it anywhere. Looking into the nearest room she walked up to the door.

'Excuse me has anyone seen erm...he gave me his name it was G something'

'Grissom?' Nick prompted the woman. He looked at Warrick, who in turn looked back.

'No um that's his last name but do you know where his office is?'

'Sure I'll take you there' Warrick smiled at her and they both walked out. Nick went back to work.

'So what's your name?' Warrick looked at her. She looked back at him.

'I'm Jennifer Coleman but everyone calls me Jen or Jenny' She smiled at noticed they had stopped walking.

'So? What's yours?' She looked at him expectantly.

'Warrick...Warrick Brown' He shook her hand then knocked on the door. 'So what are you doing here?'

'New on the job, I transferred from London.' That was the first time that Warrick noticed her accent. She was definitely English.

'Well I'll maybe see you around sometime then' Warrick started walking away back to Nick.

'Yeah thanks' As soon as Jen said that the door opened.

'You must be Miss Coleman?' Grissom looked at her smiling.

'Um yes Mr Grissom'

'Just call me Grissom please so how long did it take you to find me?' Jen looked at him suspiciously.

'Well you mean once I got out the airport or once I got inside?'

He laughed and then walked out to the breakroom. 'So you got lost in the airport too?' Grissom couldn't help smiling.

'Well I couldn't find my bags then I went the wrong way, I turned back on myself and I was completely lost then when I got out I went past here at least three times. I finally realized where it was I got in then walked down to where your office was or so I thought then that's when I met Warrick and some other guy. Warrick showed to your office.'

Jen finished with a sigh.

'Well get ready to meet the rest' Jen braced herself. Grissom opened the door and they walked in.

'Everyone this is Jennifer Coleman, she's the new grave shift CSI, transferred from London'

'Everyone' looked back at her. Catherine looked at her then smiled. Sara just gave a quick glance between Jen and Grissom then went back to her science magazine.

'Hi guys'

Nick and Greg looked at her and were trying not to drop their mouths.

'Right everyone here are your assignments, Nick and Sara you have a DB on the strip holding thousands of dollars worth of jewellery, Greg, Catherine and Jen you have decomp on lake Meade and Warrick you're with me' Catherine and Greg groaned as everyone made their way to their cars.

'I'll drive' Catherine said right before Greg.

'You always get to drive' Jen laughed.

'So Jen, why did you transfer?' Catherine looked at Jen in the passenger seat before looking back at the road.

'Oh I just I always wanted to work out here and now just seemed like the perfect time' Greg was sitting in the back. Jen glanced at him in the rearview mirror. 'So? Who's looking forward to that decomp?'

Catherine smiled 'I think Greg is!' Jen grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the crime scene, they all walked over to Brass.

He looked at her 'You must be the new kid' Jen looked at him throwing back the word 'kid'.

'Grissom mentioned you said you were really good back in London' Jen smiled and he was forgiven.

'So what happened?'

'Male DB, caucasian that's about it.' Catherine sighed and walked over to David.

'Who found the body?' Jen asked.

'Local fisherman saw him on the edge off the water and called it in'

David took one look at the body and started taking notes.

'Do you know TOD?' Catherine asked.

'Well lividity has come and gone so I'd say between..' David checked his watch. '8 to 9 last night?I can't be sure though'

Greg went to the lake to look for any signs of disturbance while Jen, stared at some tyre marks.

'Hey did the paramedics leave this?' Jen turned her head still looking at the tyre tracks.

'No they parked with the officers over there' Jen looked over at the officers that's when something caught her eye. Jen turned back and bent down, taking a picture she picked it up with her tweezers.

'It's some kind of metal, looks a bit like glitter.' She said out loud. Brass looked at her then walked off. she bagged it and walked over to the officers.

'You didn't..'

'..touch anything? No we no better than that'. The officer that Jen had asked interrupted.

Catherine was watching David 'So any idea about COD?'

'Well I would say drowning by the frothing at the mouth but we'll know more back at the lab' Catherine smiled as he walked off.

'So do we need someone going into the lake to check for another body?' Jen asked.

'Well I would nominate Greg but I think we have to call in some divers' Jen laughed and started taking more photos.

Greg saw more tyre tracks near where the body was found, he looked closer and saw more of the 'glitter' that Jen found earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen looked around the lab and saw Greg. Being an ex-lab tech she could relate to the workload. People bossing you around and saying its 'priority' or it's a slam dunk they just need the proof. All Jen had needed was her boss to say relax, we come to you for the results, it's your lab. She grinned and walked over to Greg.

'Hi' she walked in and looked at him.

'Hi take a look at this' Jen looked at the microscope and walked over. She looked down the lens and frowned, a bright yellow powder like substance.

'What is it?'

'Yellow paint, you know for little kids, you just add water.' Greg grinned, Jen smiled.

'So that decomp probably had been working with kids or was a mom?' Jen sighed 'Thanks, I'll tell Catherine' She walked out the door and went to the evidence room, where Catherine was looking at the remains of the clothes their victim was wearing.

'Hey Jen' Catherine looked up and smiled 'Look at this'

Jen walked over and looked at the blouse. The same yellow powder was on the collar.

'What is that?'

'Powdered yellow paint' Jen answered and grinned when Catherine looked at her with amazement.

'How did you?'

'Greg' Jen looked at the sleeves on the blouse, smiling slightly.

'Really?! Greg!' Catherine thought about something a look on her face.

'Oh no! Nothing like that!' Jen waved her hands and shook her head trying to illustrate her point.

'So there's...'

'Nothing going on'

'Between...'

'Greg and I, absolutely, positively a big fat nothing!' Catherine smiled.

'Ok' Jen raised an eyebrow.

'What is it?'

'Nothing!'

'What!'

'Well... It sounds like you want something to happen' Catherine looked up at Jen, seeing her reaction 'I'm right aren't I!' It was more of a statement than a question. Jen was new this was bound to happen with someone sooner or later and anyway Greg and Jen were just mates. If Catherine had walked in, nothing would be said.

'What if you had walked into the lab?'

'What about it?' Catherine was looking at the blouse, turning it over; she looked backup at Jen giving her a stern look.

'...Never mind...' Jen looked at the blouse and smiled.


End file.
